This invention relates to surface ultrasonic wave probe and apparatus for use in an ultrasonic inspection method for automatically detecting defects such as cracks, voids, scratches, etc. in a surface portion of a cylindrical member such as a roll for hot- or cold-rolling, a roller for conveying various articles, etc.
The detection of defects in the surface portion of a metal member is mainly conducted by the following methods: